


Slip of The Tongue

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful what you say, Ammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of The Tongue

Rodrigo Belmonte was a man to be admired, Ammar Ibn Khairan thought. A famed military man, a respected friend and enemy, and one whose honour and courage were well-known throughout the realms. What Ammar loved about him though, was his loyalty. Rodrigo's loyalty to his wife to be precise. To have such passion and not share it with anyone but his wife seemed a tremendous waste of potential in Ammar's opinion. 

 

_Oh, you might as well admit it to yourself. You're jealous of a woman you've never met._ There were times when Ammar truly hated his own candid nature. He could not even lie to himself properly. He shifted in his chair and continued to gaze out the window.

 

Faithfulness was well and good, but not when it stood in the way of what Ammar wanted. Unfortunately, he had the habit of admiring and respecting qualities in a person that made them unavailable to him. First Jehane, now Rodrigo. Admittedly he couldn't do that to Jehane, a woman's honour was more easily tarnished than a man's.

 

Then again, when a man wore his honour like a shield for his virtue it just made Ibn Khairan more determined to strip it away and shatter it to pieces. His reputation as a generous lover was largely based on his tendency to be attracted to people he couldn't win over with gifts and poems. 

 

_Always reaching for the moon and stars, Ammar. Will you never learn?_

 

Well, perhaps he'd set his sights a little too far this time. It was one thing to wish for the moon, another matter entirely to want to hold the sun in your hands.

 

He must have shifted or moved, because suddenly a quill slammed into the writing desk and Rodrigo whirled around to face him. 

 

"What is wrong with you this evening? You've been squirming on that chair for hours now. The sound is annoying."

 

Before his mouth caught with his mind, Ammar replied, "I was thinking that I envy your wife."

 

The look on Rodrigo's face was priceless.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

Feeling mischievous and more than a little bored, Ammar pouted and said, "It's hard to seduce a man who is faithful to his wife. I didn't think matrimonial stability was so important to Jaddites."

 

Rodrigo's mouth was rather unattractive in its imitation of a gaping fish.

 

"Oh don't mind me. I'm simply bored today." Ammar turned back towards the window and hoped the other man wouldn't punch him for that lousy proposition.

 

He was therefore surprised when Rodrigo appeared standing beside his chair and leaned on one arm on the back of it.

 

There was a warm and gentle smile on Rodrigo's face. It wasn't an expression Ammar had seen on the man's face before and he felt a sharp stab of hatred toward the woman who likely often saw it directed at her. 

 

"My wife did not say anything about _men_..."

 

Before Ammar had a time to understand that cryptic remark, Rodrigo leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. 

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written Oct 14 2006 for Alice.


End file.
